conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Aldor
THIS IS CURRENTLY IN THE WORKS History Beginning Not much is known about the beginning of the world, but it is believed that Aldor was formed when an unknown entity created it and the species in it. Humans, giants, minotaurs, orcs, dragons, shadows, and gallin were created and lived in small tribes throughout the world. The gallin were the most advanced of the races, creating small cities with technology and proving to be great warriors. Shadow War However at one point, a shadow named Hefspare began a war on all of Aldor inorder to purge the other races out. This led to the massacre of the majority of species, however The Gallin united the remnant of the species against the shadows. During the war, through magic and science, the Gallin created the 5 weapons of power and the Dark Blade. These weapons were the only known weapons that could completely kill a shadow. The 5 were given to champions from each of the races while the King of the Gallin, Boren, wielded the Dark Blade. With the use of these new weapons the war turned in favor of the Gallin and their allies, however Hefspare grew a great envy and coveted the Dark Blade. In secret, he attacked the home of Boren. On the steps of his halls Boren and Hafspare fought. There the mnighty king fell, and the Dark Blade was stolen by Hefspare. He slaughtered the the Gallin and it's allies with Dark Blade and corrupted the wielders of the weapons of power to his service. Easily, he crushed the remaining resistance. It is believed during this time, the Gallin were especially hunted and nearly wiped out. Being of like physical appearance with the humans, the merged with their society and humans profited greatly from this and exceled more than other species. With the world in his grasp, he began his purging, untill one shadow resisted. The Shadow's name was never recorded and was simply referenced to as the Unknown. The Unknown had no love for Hefspane and secretly aided what remained of the resistance. During this time, a young human born of a Gallin and Human named Trent was born. The unknown took an interest in him, as he had the abilities of the Gallin and the idealism of a human. He trained him and raised him to be a champion among the resistance. When the right time came, the Unknown, Trent, and the resistance attacked the fortress of Hefspane. In the ensuing battle, Trent battled and killed the five wielders and united the weapons of power creating the Omega Weapon. Trent used it to wipe out many of the attacking Shadows. During this time Hefspane slept; The Unknown crept upon him and slew him with his own blade. He then dissapeared and was not heard of for more centuries. After the battle, the four leaders of the resistance created four countries; The Aldorean Legion, The Xavion Empire, Nober, and Carm, all were dominantly human with Nober having the most species aside from humans. Geography Species Notable Countries The Aldorean Legion Taking up the name of their world, The Aldorean Legion was founded by one of the first four founders of the modern world. As a young country, it rose to be a superpower, rivaled only by the Xavion Empire. Their military is one of the most powerful and remained so for most of their countries history. The Aldorean Legion has mostly humans and gallar and few other species, save for the Shadows. For a long part of his history they were at war with the Xavion Empire, with each controlling the other from time to time. Currently the Aldorean Legion is the center of the United World after the Crusaders took over. Nober Also formed by one of the four founders of the modern world, unlike the others it retained its primitive technology and relied more on magic rather than science. It is home to the largest population of non-humans. Nober, was always close friends with The Aldorean Legion, and was always one of the few to stand by it. The Country fell apart and was ruled by Xavion during the Ropal Wars. It was later taken over by the United Aldor. They are now a state in the New World The Xavion Empire In it's prime, it was one of the leading countries in Aldor. Dominantly Human and Shadow, it's army was formidable and econmics superb. Throughout history they have been very discrimintive against orcs, giants, minotaurs, and dwarves. Their biggest rival was The Aldorean Legion, with each having control over the other at different times. After, the Ropal Wars, The Xavion Empire fell apart and was later conquered by the United Aldor, following the fall of The Aldorean Legion. They are now a state in the New World. The Ropal Nations These were a group of smaller countries that were at one time a larger country known as Ropal. Many are home to a specific species/race. Ninjar Located in the Galem Mountains; it is by far the smallest country in all of Aldor. It is home to the Dragons and their devout followers known as Monks or Ninjas. They keep to themselves and take part in no wars, but had close ties with the Aldorean Legion and Nober. Their technology is rather primitive and they emphasize more on religon than science. They have trained many notable heroes and figures throughout history. Thet were the only independent country left in Aldor that stood in opposition to the United Aldor. After the New World took over they were left alone. Jarsiem By far the most industrialized and pwerful country of all the Ropal Nations, formidable even against the armies of Xavion and the Aldorean. The majority of this country is human, as most other species retreated to their own territories. This country had close ties with The Xavion Empire and fought alongside it in most wars. After the Ropal Wars, it was weak and fell to the United Aldor alongside The Xavion Empire. It is now it's own state in the New World Lieber This country was home to many species, but mostly human. Weaker than Jarsiem, Lieber was subjagated often by it. Over history, they adopeted strange survival and military sttategies that allowed it to reamin independant. They stayed out of most wars, but when under control of Jarsiem, they were forced into some. During the Ropal Wars, they allied with The Aldorean Legion. After The Aldorean Legion fell, they quickly fell also to the United Aldor. Currently they are a state in the New World. Territories Other countries in the area were known as territories belonging to specific races. Most were very primitive and were conquered by the United Aldor. They are now a state in the New World with only one representive. This causes tensions between the territories. Notable Figures